User talk:SilvaPik
Talk to Me You can make sprites? Cool! Maybe they could use you in the Pikmin RPG. Only thing in your way is I think you have to be leaf rank to join. Bulbear! Blueflower999 09:04, 17 August 2011 (EDT) :Yeah, he is still sprout. As am I. Bulbear! Blueflower999 10:21, 17 August 2011 (EDT) :That doesn't make you any lower than you are, just shows experience. Mind I ask this: Have you ever been here? Do you mean to NIWA, or to the forums on NIWA? Bulbear! Blueflower999 11:01, 17 August 2011 (EDT) :The forums on NIWA. I haven't been on the forums. And I don't plan too, becuase people on the Ninsheetmusic forums hate me. I still support NIWA however. Bulbear! Blueflower999 13:32, 17 August 2011 (EDT) ::That's Nintensheetmusic. NIWA is way nicer. They take in people and make them better. Seriously. Are you the same Peanut64 that was on the old Pikipedia, because your personatlity has changed a lot. Bulbear! Blueflower999 13:37, 17 August 2011 (EDT) Well, first of all, I need to find out how to post my sheet of sprites so that you can see what I can do. Plus, I am still learning how to craft my little creations. I am SHINY!!! ...and SHINY IS GOOD........! SilvaPik 6:59 P.M, 17 August 2011 (EDT) You got the "shiny is good" from Chuggaaconroy, didn't you? Bulbear! Blueflower999 19:07, 17 August 2011 (EDT) Yup. :P I am SHINY!!! ...and SHINY IS GOOD........! SilvaPik 7:09 P.M, 17 August 2011 (EDT) Are you watching his Pikmin 2 videos? Bulbear! Blueflower999 19:13, 17 August 2011 (EDT) Yes. I'm on the latest episode. I am SHINY!!! ...and SHINY IS GOOD........! SilvaPik 7:14 P.M, 17 August 2011 (EDT) He hasn't updated in quite a while. I'm annoyed. Bulbear! Blueflower999 Don't you follow him on Facebook? I am SHINY! ...and SHINY IS GOOD........! SilvaPik 7:19 P.M, 17 August 2011 (EDT) I know he's on Facebook but there is NO WAY I'm getting one. People on the internet hate me. Bulbear! Blueflower999 19:34, 17 August 2011 (EDT) Well, he hasn't updated recently because he had to go to the eye doctor. I am SHINY! ...and SHINY IS GOOD........! SilvaPik 8:42 P.M, August 17 2011 (EDT) I heard. I like him because he's don't LPs of all my favorite games. Bulbear! Blueflower999 20:57, 17 August 2011 (EDT) Well, I'm gonna go work on Pikmin SP. Thanks for talking to me and feel free to request sprites! Just remember that I only started making them not too long ago! I am SHINY! ...and SHINY IS GOOD........! SilvaPik 9:18 P.M, August 17 2011 (EDT) OK. Hey... wait a minute... you're a girl?! Sorry, I just didn't expect that! Bulbear! Blueflower999 21:21, 17 August 2011 (EDT) Yes, I didn't realize that I never said anything about that. Anyway, I'm going to start working on my article now. I am SHINY! ...and SHINY IS GOOD........! SilvaPik 9:23 P.M, August 17 2011 (EDT) OK! Good luck and see you around! Bulbear! Blueflower999 21:28, 17 August 2011 (EDT)